The Beast
by mukirome
Summary: Based on the song of the same name, which is based on Beauty and the Beast. Miku chose to become a beast and live alone but one day she meets a man who changes her life. One-shot.


**A/N: This fic is based on the song "The Beast" by Hatsune Miku. The song is based on the story of "Beauty and the Beast". I just heard this song for the first time today and I loved it. So this fic is about Miku who is a girl who chose to become a beast and live alone and then one day she encountered a man who would change her life.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Beast<span>**

I wept gazing from the outside of the castle at the fragments spun by people. I couldn't make a door either, it was my small pride. I was keeping a secret, I hated being hurt. At last, the castle I had built just for me was filled with too much emptiness.

* * *

><p>My memories of the life I had lived before creating my solitary world are hazy at best. It was so long ago, at least a couple centuries. The people who had given birth to me had almost been entirely erased from my memory. The fragments I remembered was that I am named Hatsune Miku and that I had been badly hurt.<p>

Back then, I was hideous. How hideous? I don't remember but I had been picked on by everybody in the village because of my lack of looks. I still held the memories of crying myself to sleep every night and so I decided to abandon everything to protect myself.

In Beauty and the Beast, Prince, a person placed under a spell turned into an ugly beast. I treasured this fable. Back then, I desperately wished to live away from the world, just like the Beast. As my suffering grew more intense, I discovered a magical grimoire. I placed a spell on myself that turned me from an ugly person into a beautiful beast. I, who obtained graceful features and an undying body, was convinced I was able to do everything by myself.

* * *

><p>You who appeared one day, had everything I had longed for. It had been a spring afternoon and I hed been tending to my garden. Looking towards the brick fence that shielded me from the harsh world, I noticed you on the other side. You easily jumped over the bricks I had laid, touched and noticed me.<p>

"Who are you?" I questioned you. "This is my property and you're trespassing. Now, leave!"

"So cold, it's sad. You've been alone all this time, haven't you?" you had responded sadly. Your words had slowly ignited a spark in my already long frozen heart. I was scared for the first time since my transformation.

"Shut up! Just get out of here and never return!" I yelled at you. "What are you doing here, anyway? Are you just here because you thought it would be cool to see a beast?" I had continued, while pointing at the horns attached to my head. "Well, you've seen me now, so get the hell outta here and never come back!" I had spat out in rage, before running away.

"Hey," you shouted, as you chased after me. You were faster than me and you easily grabbed my arm and pressed me against the castle door to stop me from fleeing. "I'm sorry for trespassing but I'm not ready to leave yet. I didn't come here to tease you," you told me.

"Actually, I'm new in the area and I needed a place to stay. I can't ask the residents of the town nearby because I don't know anyone there and then I heard about this castle. About the girl who lived in the huge building all by herself. I thought that she must be lonely all alone, so I came by to see if she wanted a friend," you revealed.

As you had stared at me, your face close to mine, I felt heat rise to my face. _Why is my heart pounding so,_ I wondered perplexed at the uncomfortable feelings growing inside my sealed heart.

"Stop pitiying me. There's no way you could understand me!" I grasped, gnawed, grumbled and raged at you, with a multitude of colourful language. Yet you picked up from where I had fallen over in rage and held me. I let you keep me in your warm embrace for what felt like a lifetime.

"Okay, you can stay here," I whispered into your ear, because due to these strange emotions of first love, I didn't want him to vanish from my life.

* * *

><p>We spent our days chatting, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. I taught you about the plants I grew and the animals that I shared my time with. You granted me the gift of music. Because of you, I am able to play this song for you on the piano.<p>

I was keeping a secret, I was afraid of loss. The castle was in solitude no more but my pride still locked its door. I kept protecting what had been most important to me. This body grown used to loneliness. I won't allow myself to melt in your sunshine.

As happy as you were making me during our days together, the more I hated myself. I couldn't forgive myself for feeling like I needed another person in my life. That time that should have been filled with wonderous memories, left only regrets. My pretense of strength lasted half a century.

* * *

><p>I was keeping a secret. I knew that the emotions I wouldn't admit to myself was love. You were slowly fading away in your old age. I was overwelmed with feelings of fear. I cared for you as your body began weakening. When you couldn't bend over, had trouble walking and your vision escaped you, I aided you.<p>

We talked at almost every moment but I could tell your mind was turning senile. Even so, I stayed by your side. Even when you forgot who I was.

I was keeping a secret. I longed for eternal love but what I got was eternity only. As I held your dying hand, I finally abandoned my pride. I told you I loved you, just as the last flame of life had been extinguished.

For the first time in my life, I cried out for another person. "No! Please, I don't want to be alone again! I love you, I love you, I love you! So, please stay here with me!" I sobbed. My vision had blurred because of all the tears that I cried. My throat was parched and I felt the intense pain of my heart being ripped out from within me. The solitude I had once cherished had come back to torment me.

"I should've loved you while I had the chance," crying out my eternal regret. The shadow of warmth that remained in my heart won't forgive my castle of loneliness. This body I shackled won't allow my end for all eternity.

* * *

><p>Staring towards the nearby town from my castle window, I envied the piling up of fragments spun by people. Gazing at the love of the crowds that come and go. Scattering love is the crowds that come and go.<p>

I weep spining tears forever. Until the day I can meet you again, I will continue waiting in the thousands of years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
